Chico bestia, Conoce el furry (yiff)
by HellApoc
Summary: ADVERTENCIA (Contenido mayores de 18) Chico bestia que se queda solo en la torre T y en su ocio descubre la comunidad furry y empieza a indagar y lo que descubre cambiará su relación con River a mejor
1. Chico bestia descubre el furry

Los personajes no me pertenecen,

está caricatura no me pertenece

Hago esto sin fines de lucro, sólo por diversión y esparcimiento

personalmente hago este fanfiction como fan de esta serie además de entretener al lector adolescente y adulto que le gusta el contenido sexual y explícito

nuestra historia comienza en la torre T de Los jóvenes titanes en Jump city, El Cometa se encontraba solo en las gran sala de reunión donde estaba la enorme televisión apagada ya que acababa de jugar videojuegos, el chico bestia toma su teléfono celular y empieza a usarlo Mira algunos videos graciosos y después de un rato da con los videos de personas disfrazadas de animales llamándose a sí mismos furrys

 **Chico bestia -** Pero qué chicos tan más graciosos Jajajaja simulan ser como yo, aunque esa así no luce un gato

Mientras más bella videos veía que se repetía la palabra furry una y otra vez hasta que se dio la tarea de investigarlo en Google y miró su significado animales antropomórficos

 **Chico bestia.-** ¿animales antropomórficos?

Da un grito fuerte Llamando a Raven

 **Chico bestia -** ¡Oye Raven! ¿Qué significa antropomórfico?, Ugggh lo habia olvidado Raven no volvera Hasta mañana tal vez ¿Siiii?

A Chico bestia le pasó por la cabeza investigar más sobre lo que era un furry búsqueda de imágenes en internet y lo que yo lo dejó conmociónado, la imágenes de bellísimas creaturas mamíferos y reptilianas con forma humana eran bastante sensuales para él lo que le provocó una Inevitable erección

Siguió viendo más y más imágenes ya que le parecían muy agradables a la vista a cada momento se levantaba del asiento para ver si alguien llegaba por la puerta del elevador tanto fue su paranoia de ser observado de lo indebido que estaba viendo que mejor se refugió en su cuarto

Después de estar deleitando su pupila por un buen tiempo se le ocurrió una idea

 **Chico bestia -** ¿Que tal si combinara a mi forma humana con la de un animal Tal vez así lograría ser un furry jajajajaja

Chico bestia reia e cada vez que pronunciaba esa palabra ya que le parecía muy gracioso

Chico bestia paso varias horas practicando combinar su forma humana con la de un animal Hasta que por fin obtuvo resultados pero se los mostraria a alguien muy especial

\- Esa misma noche -

Un portal se abre en el piso de la Torre te gustó en medio de la sala entre el sillón y la televisión, una chica encapuchada y de piel muy blanca con profundos ojos y cabello oscuro había parecido ahí esperando encontrar chico bestia

 **Raven -** ¿Chico bestia?

Raven mi alrededor buscando a Garfield para ver si estaba escondido en algún lugar pero no ve señales de él así que se encogen en hombros

 **Raven -** parece que al fin podré meditar en paz

Riven levita hasta la puerta de su recámara la puerta automática se abre cuando ella apenas cruza el umbral enciende las velas con su magia y lo que encuentra postrado en la cama la deja sin palabras

 **Raven -** Chi..chico bestia ¿eres tú?

Raven no dudo en quién está mirando dado a su pelaje verde supo que era él, pero lo que estaba mirando era algo que ni ella había imaginado algo que la puso muy sonrojada

 **Chico bestia -** Asi es nena ¡soy yo el chico bestia!


	2. Una sorpresa para Raven

Raven - ¿Pero qué te pasó chico bestia?

Raven preguntaba preocupada al ver al chico bestia postrado en la cama con su uniforme acostado en la cama reposando su cabeza Sobre su brazo derecho, tenía una cara muy peculiar parece un felino con sus Bigotes y sus orejas puntiagudas y sus manos eran peludas y tenía almohadillas en lugar de yemas en los dedos

Chico bestia - ¿Te gusta lo que ves nena?

Raven se acerca levitando hasta su cama viendo chico bestia sonrojada

Raven - si eres muy lindo y todo pero bájate de la cama la llenaras de pelos

Raven usa sus poderes y crea una mano con su magia y toma a Chico bestia por detrás de su cuello donde a los gatos les Sobra un poco de piel levantándolo en el aire, chico bestia se encontraba confundido ya que no esperaba esa respuesta de ella

Chico bestia - ¿Que te pasa Raven? Crei que que me habias dicho que te sorprendiera

Lo decía aún estando colgado por la magia de Raven

Raven - ¡Sabes que odio los gatos!

Chico bestia - lo lamento Raven déjame arreglarlo

Raven lo llevaba colgado del cuello por detrás de su nuca a Chico bestia para sacarlo de su cuarto de una vez por todas

Raven - está bien pero que sea algo interesante

Chico bestia - Genial solo dame un minuto

Raven lo depósito de nuevo y chico bestia ya en el suelo elige una nueva forma para ella, el empieza a transformarse y Pero esta vez en algo nuevo algo más grande y más fuerte

Chico bestia - Taraaaaan soy un lobo

Raven lo mira ahora más interesada ya que ya tenía una fascinación por los lobos al ser solitarios como ella

Raven - Interesante elección chico besti... ahhh

Chico bestia entra de nuevo el cuarto Pero esta vez mirando de cerca Raven y tomandola a Raven cargandola en sus brazos

Chico bestia - ¡Vamos a poner a prueba el aguante de mi nueva forma!

Raven se encontraba avergonzada y sonrojada de que fuera cargada en brazos pero le gustaba la sensación de sentir lo fuerte que era chico bestia en esa forma de lobo humanoide, ella abraza el cuerpo de Chico bestia que estaba peludo y verde, a ella le fascinaba sentir su olor animal y su energía que el despedia cada vez que tomaba alguna forma

Chico bestia depositó con suavidad el cuerpo de Raven sobre su cama mientras él se postraba sobre ella y empezaba a acariciarla, chico bestia traía sus garras extraídas por lo que sus caricias se cometieron en leves rasguños

Raven - Agghh ¡Con cuidado! Me rasguñas

El Mira apenado a Raven pidiéndole disculpas

Chico bestia - lo lamento, es que no se como retraerlas

Raven - Shhh.. ( le tapa su hocico con un dedo) sólo se cuidadoso


End file.
